Une histoire parmis tant d'autres
by Maora
Summary: Au coeur de Poudlard, l'histoire bien ordinaire d'une jeune fille bien ordinaire qui assiste à une histoire beaucoup plus importante que la sienne.
1. Note à moimême

**Note à moi-même**

'Il était de ceux qu'on remarquait, mais qui ne savait pas qu'on les remarquait, ou plutôt qui ne connaissait pas la vraie raison qui faisait qu'on les remarquait. Il était grand, mais pas trop, juste assez pour voir au-dessus des têtes lorsqu'on est englouti dans une foule. Son pas était long et lent, mais décidé. Il n'était pas particulièrement joli, mais pas moche non plus. À bien y penser, il était beau. Ce qui le rendait beau, c'était ce qu'il dégageait, un je-ne-sais-quoi qui en fit fléchir plus d'une. Mais, il était marginal. Pas de ces marginaux qui vous font peur, non, il était tout simplement original, et ça lui donnait une petite touche de fantaisie. Cette fantaisie se mélangeait étrangement à sa voix assez basse et son rire franc. Son rire… on l'entendait d'entre tous, bien qu'il ne soit pas de ces rires qui se propagent seulement en les entendant. C'était un rire particulier qui laissait entendre ce qu'il y avait de plus exceptionnel. Un rire à la fois sérieux et enjoué; un rire qui venait du cœur. Et puis il y avait cette fille. Une fille tout comme les autres. Elle était tombée amoureuse de lui, mais il n'en savait rien. Elle-même ne le savait pas jusqu'au moment où une amie le lui avait fait remarquer. Maintenant, elle ne pouvait plus déroger son regard de sur ce garçon. Et quand il la regardait, elle en oubliait tout ce qu'il y avait autour, une amoureuse comme les autres quoi… Mais son regard était tellement profond, il s'introduisait dans votre âme et vous faisait frémir. Une vague de frissons vous envahissait en vous parcourant le corps entier. Ce regard, elle s'y serait noyée. Des yeux perçants, pourtant d'un vert très doux, avec un scintillement légèrement triste. Triste sûrement de constater que le monde n'est pas aussi bien qu'il voudrait qu'il le soit. Une tristesse naïve, une tristesse d'espoir et d'incompréhension. Ou peut-être une tristesse d'une blessure que personne ne connaît sauf lui. Car en même temps il était mystérieux, personne ne savait tout de lui. Mais il en avait tellement long à raconter. Il parlait à tout le monde et tout le monde lui parlait. Mais la chance que cette fille avait, c'était d'être une amie proche de ce gars pour qui elle avait le béguin. Cette fille, c'est moi.'

- Mlle Dauphinais.

Elle restait là, sans bouger, absorbée dans ses pensées. La plume toujours à la main et la tête baissée vers le parchemin qui reposait sur le pupitre en face d'elle, elle fixait le « moi ». C'était elle la chanceuse avec qui il partageait la plupart de son temps, c'était elle qui avait le plaisir de le connaître et de pouvoir lui parler des heures de temps, et ça la fit sourire.

- Mlle Dauphinais, svp.

- Hum?

Elle cligna des yeux deux ou trois fois et décrocha finalement son regard de sur ce qu'elle venait d'écrire, le posant plutôt sur la personne qui lui parlait. Elle sembla hésiter un instant, contemplant le visage de cette personne, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent. Elle lâcha sa plume, étonnée, et comme sortant de sa rêverie, elle s'empressa de dire :

- Euh, oui Professeur?

- J'attends votre réponse Mlle.

Une réponse? D'accord, mais une réponse à quoi? Elle fouilla de ses yeux la salle de classe en quête d'une âme charitable qui voudrait bien l'aider. Pas de veine, tout le monde semblait soudainement en proie à une totale ignorance, soit on la regardait d'un air ahuri, soit on trouvait soudainement les murs très très intéressants ou bien on se moquait bien de sa situation. Elle leva les yeux au ciel et réalisa soudain qu'il était là, juste à côté. Elle se tourna vers sa gauche et le regarda, lui. Ils se fixèrent pendant un moment, mais il ne répondit pas à son appel à l'aide, un sourire malicieux se dessinant sur son visage. S'apercevant qu'il ne lui serait d'aucune utilité pour se sortir de cet embarra, elle commença déjà à planifier sa vengeance. 'Je lui revaudrai ça, il peut compter là-dessus petit vaurien!'

- Mlle Dauphinais, j'attends toujours.

- Oui, désolée Professeur Chivera, je… pourriez-vous répéter la question svp?

Des ricanements étouffés jaillirent d'un groupe de filles à l'arrière de la classe, mais s'arrêtèrent bien vite quand la professeur les dévisagea d'un œil sévère. Elle poussa un léger soupir, paraissant agacée de leur réaction et dit :

- Ma question était en quelle année est né Urquhart Rackharrow, l'inventeur du maléfice de Videntrailles?

- Je dirais en 1612.

- Exact, j'accorde donc seulement 2 points à Poufsouffle pour la réponse un peu trop tardive. Merci Mlle. Et tâchez la prochaine fois de garder votre esprit avec nous dans la classe, vous savez bien que vos BUSES sont très importantes pour votre futur et donc que la matière que je vous enseigne est primordiale. Il serait regrettable que vous ayez perdu une partie de cette matière en cours d'année. Continuons maintenant à partir de cette date, 1612, année également de la révolte des Gobelins.

Professeur Chivera retourna à l'avant de la salle, traînant sa longue cape pourpre derrière elle. Après avoir contourné son bureau, elle commença à faire apparaître les notes de cours sur le grand tableau noir d'un coup de baguette.

- Maya, chuchota-t-il.

La jeune fille se retourna, le dévisageant. Elle allait lui rendre la pareille, elle était bien décidée sur ce fait. Pour ne pas l'oublier, elle reprit sa plume et, après avoir viré son sac sans dessus dessous, trouva enfin un bout de parchemin tout froissé sur lequel elle écrivit 'note à moi-même : lui faire payer son indifférence'.

- Maya, souffla-t-il à nouveau.

Encore une fois, elle se retourna affichant une mine faussement agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as écrit tout à l'heure? lui demanda-t-il en pointant l'autre parchemin.

- Rien qui soit de tes affaires, lui répondit-elle précipitamment, essayant tant bien que mal de dissimuler ce qu'il tentait de lire.

Tandis qu'il se penchait pour mieux voir ce que Maya avait écrit, celle-ci prit sa baguette qu'elle pointa sur le parchemin en disant à mi-voix 'réducto'. Le papier rapetissa jusqu'à n'être plus qu'un petit carré d'où on ne pouvait plus distinguer aucun mot. Elle soupira de satisfaction; il ne pourrait pas le lire. Elle prit le minuscule parchemin qui était tantôt grand, dépeignant ce qu'elle ressentait depuis longtemps, et le mit dans sa bouche. Elle l'avala d'un coup et adressa à son voisin de gauche un petit sourire narquois qui démontrait qu'il ne pourrait pas savoir ce qu'elle y avait inscrit. Il prit un bout de parchemin à son tour et y gratta sa plume. En se penchant un peu, elle pu lire 'note à moi-même : lui faire payer son arrogance'.


	2. Disons que

Disons que… 

La cloche annonçant la fin du cours ne tarda pas à résonner jusque dans le cours d'histoire de la magie. Toutes les chaises se firent pousser dans un bruit de grincements et de chocs et des centaines de paires de pieds martelèrent les planchers de Poudlard. La semaine était enfin terminée et on sentit que la tension était tombée. Les élèves auraient une fin de semaine pour se reposer et s'amuser un peu. Ramassant ses affaires, sans trop prendre le soin de les ranger convenablement dans son sac, Maya le regarda du coin de l'œil. Il semblait avoir quelques difficultés avec son sac qui ne voulait pas fermer et ses cheveux tombaient merveilleusement bien sur son front pendant qu'il s'efforçait de compacter le plus possible ses livres. Il était mignon et tellement…

- Innocent, laissa-t-elle échapper.

- Quoi?  
  
- Je croyais que tu étais sorcier.  
  
- Et puis après? J'ai bien le droit de ne pas vouloir utiliser de sortilège pour agrandir mon sac.

Petites secondes de silence.  
  
- Ou rapetisser mes choses, ajouta-t-il en repensant à Maya qui avalait le parchemin.  
  
- Alors pourquoi tu ne prends pas un ou deux livres dans tes mains. Ton sac pourrait fermer.  
  
Ah! Argument de taille avec effet escompté. Il sortit deux livres de son sac et réussit finalement à le fermer.  
  
- Et puis d'abord, pourquoi tu traînes autant de livres? questionna-t-elle.  
  
- Parce que je vais directement à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Qu'est-ce que tu vas y faire? On est vendredi, tu ne te reposes jamais?!  
  
- Ah, j'ai des trucs à finir… pourquoi remettre à demain ce qu'on peut faire aujourd'hui?  
  
- Hum, ouais, si tu le dis.  
  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la porte, se faufilant à travers les rangées de pupitres et saluant le professeur Chivera au passage, et sortirent pour s'engouffrer aussitôt dans le courant des couloirs de l'école. On se bousculait de part et d'autre pour arriver plus vite à sa chambre commune, ou pour aller dehors avant que le soleil ne se couche. Ils rencontrèrent dans la marée quelques amis, leur envoyant la main et continuant leur chemin. Ils arrivèrent bientôt au bout du corridor.

- C'est ici que je te laisse, on se revoit à la Grande Salle pour souper.  
  
- Ouep!

- J'ai un texte que j'aimerais que tu lises je te l'amènerai… à tout à l'heure!  
  
Il sortit de la foule et marcha à la bibliothèque.  
  
- Hey Maya!!  
  
Quelqu'un l'appelait dans tout se fourmillement. Elle se mit sur le bout des pieds, mais ne vit pas de qui il s'agissait, bien qu'elle ait reconnu la personne à qui appartenait la voix. Elle recommença son manège en balayant du regard tous les élèves et puis elle l'aperçut.

- Hey Tom!

Elle se fraya un chemin jusqu'à lui. Tom était un jeune homme de cinquième année très charmant, on pourrait même dire séduisant. Il dégageait une force incroyable et avait vraiment tout pour lui, excepté le fait qu'il était à Serpentard. En fait, ce n'était pas si négatif qu'il soit dans cette maison, seulement, la plupart des élèves qui s'y retrouvaient éprouvaient une certaine haine pour les sorciers qui n'étaient pas de sang pur. Pourtant, Tom parlait avec Maya et celle-ci venait d'une famille moldue. Mais sa famille, elle ne l'avait plus. Elle était enfant unique et ses parents étaient morts il y avait environ six ans. Elle avait donc passé une partie de son enfance dans un orphelinat, c'est là justement qu'elle avait connu Tom. Ils s'entendaient bien tous les deux et bien qu'ils n'aient pas été dans la même maison, leur amitié n'avait pas cessé d'exister.

- Il fait beau dehors, tu veux qu'on aille se promener? lui demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr! Laisse-moi seulement aller porter mon sac dans mon dortoir.

Sans rien ajouter, elle lui fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la salle commune de Poufsouffle. Arrivée là, elle entra dans son dortoir et déposa son sac à côté de son lit à baldaquin. Elle se préparait à sortir, mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur son jeu de cartes qui traînait lâchement sur le dessus de sa table de nuit. Elle le prit et retourna rejoindre Tom. Il l'attendait tranquillement, le dos appuyé au mur, en sifflotant un air qu'elle ne reconnaissait pas.

- C'est quoi cette chanson? lança-t-elle.

Il tourna rapidement la tête et un semblant de rosé apparut sur ses joues. 'Pourquoi rougit-il? Elle était jolie cette mélodie…' pensa-t-elle. Et comme pour diriger l'attention autre part, il lui dit :  
  
- Tu es prête? Le soleil ne nous attendra pas tout le reste de la journée tu sais.

Elle emboîta son pas et ils sortirent. Le soleil était chaud en cette fin d'après-midi, ça changeait des couloirs froids du château. Maya s'immobilisa un instant et ferma les yeux pour prendre une bonne bouffée d'air et laisser le soleil réchauffer son visage. Quand elle les rouvrit, elle aperçut un Tom au regard amusé. Elle regarda tout autour d'eux. La cour était remplie d'élèves qui couraient partout et d'autres qui était assis sous les arbres.

- Le même trajet que d'habitude? dit-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Le même.

Ils se dirigèrent donc vers le lac en discutant de leur journée et en commentant sur les élèves de première qui semblaient avoir beaucoup trop d'énergie et qui leur coupaient régulièrement le chemin en courant et en riant. Au bout d'un moment, elle sortit son paquet de cartes et le montra à Tom. Ils sourirent tous les deux et allèrent s'installer sous un arbre où il n'y avait encore personne. Ils étaient de grands joueurs de cartes. Ils s'assirent confortablement et commencèrent à jouer.

- J'ai une question, dit Maya.

- Je suis tout ouïe, fit Tom sans oublier son petit clin d'œil taquin.

- Pourquoi, tu penses, le choixpeau t'as mis à Serpentard?

- Bah, j'en sais rien… il devait le dire dans sa chanson, chaque maison à ses qualités dominantes, je devais en présenter une de Serpentard.

- Laquelle selon toi? s'empressa-t-elle d'ajouter.

- Pourquoi tu me poses cette question? Et toi, pourquoi tu penses que le choixpeau t'as envoyée à Poufsouffle?

- Parce que je suis loyale j'imagine… ou peut-être que je ne correspondais à aucune autre maison.

- Fais pas ta petite modeste, tu sais très bien que tu aurais pu aller dans n'importe quelle autre maison! Mais on change de sujet; combien de fois Farig à dit son « disons que » dans ton cours?

- Juste 187 fois, il a déjà fait mieux! Darlene m'a dit qu'elle en avait compté 304 une fois, il devait ne dire que ça! « Disons que les mouvements à ce moment-là ont disons que disons que disons qu'ils ont une importance disons que… primordiale. Disons qu'il est préférable de bouger disons que sa main disons que comme ça plutôt que disons que la bouger disons que de cette façon-là. Si vous avez disons que quelques disons que difficultés pour exécuter ce mouvement et que disons que la formule ne semble disons que pas fonctionner, faites-moi signe et je… disons que je vais venir vous aider. » imita-t-elle exagérément.

Les minutes s'égrenaient, mais ils ne virent pas le temps passer et furent surpris lorsqu'ils levèrent la tête et s'aperçurent que la cour était pratiquement vide.

Ils ramassèrent donc les cartes et se précipitèrent au château pour le souper qui ne tarderait certainement pas à être servi. Ils arrivèrent en trombe à l'entrée de la Grande Salle, le sourire aux lèvres et le souffle court d'avoir couru durant tout le trajet, comme les premières années de tout à l'heure. Ils entrèrent et se dirigèrent vers leur table respective, Tom à Serpentard et Maya à Poufsouffle.

Maya prit un moment avant de s'asseoir, scrutant la table de ses yeux. Elle finit par prendre place à côté de Kira qui était en profonde discussion avec son voisin d'en face. 'Il n'est toujours pas revenu de la bibliothèque.' pensa Maya. 'Mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait donc à faire de si pressant pour le faire un vendredi après-midi immédiatement après les cours?' elle se résolut à lui demander lorsqu'il arriverait.

Mais il n'arriva pas, pas durant le repas du moins. Elle ne le revit que plus tard dans la soirée alors qu'elle lisait un recueil de poèmes de Nelligan.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si intéressant dans ce livre pour que tu te retrouves toujours le nez dedans dis-moi? fit-il.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que tu trouves à la bibliothèque pour y passer autant de temps? lui répondit-elle du tac au tac.

- Le silence, c'est plus facile travailler dans le silence.

Est-ce que c'était un message subtil qu'il lui faisait là? Non, elle ne parlait pas tant que ça, et puis quand il travaillait, elle se taisait pour ne pas le déranger.

- Et ce silence que tu chéries tant, t'a-t-il permis de terminé ce que tu avais à faire de si pressant?

- Je n'avais rien qui pressait, mais oui j'ai terminé ce que j'allais y faire, dit-il en s'asseyant dans le fauteuil en face de Maya.

Il laissa tomber sur les genoux de celle-ci un parchemin. Elle le prit, mais ne le lu pas tout de suite, elle préféra d'abord demander :

- Et c'est?

- T'as qu'à lire et tu sauras.

- C'est?

- Lis, tu verras.

- C'est?

- Lis je te dis, c'est pas bien compliqué.

- C'est?

- Pose tes yeux sur le papier et suit les lignes, tu te souviens comment lire, n'est-ce pas?

- C'est?

- Le texte dont je te parlais…

Elle baissa finalement les yeux et commença à lire. Ça ressemblait à de la poésie, mais pas que de la poésie, il y avait autre chose, mais Maya ne trouvait pas quoi.

- C'est un texte de qui?

- De moi… en fait ce n'est pas seulement un texte, c'est une chanson.

- De toi? Une chanson? Tu me la chantes?

- Pas maintenant non.

- Pourquoi?

Oui, pourquoi il lui avait fait lire le texte, ou plutôt la chanson, et lui avait dit que c'était sa chanson s'il ne voulait pas la lui faire entendre?

- Parce que je n'ai pas ma guitare…

- Pas de problème, je vais la chercher de ce pas si c'est juste ça, dit Maya en se levant.

Mais elle n'avait pas fait encore un pas qu'il ajouta :

- …et aussi parce que la salle commune est presque pleine.

Elle se rassit lâchement en affichant un air boudeur. 'Ah la gêne!! Bon, je n'ai pas à parler, je sais… mais quand même! Il a tellement de talent, pourquoi il est aussi timide quand il s'agit de le montrer? Et puis on n'est pas obligé de rester ici.'

- Je te la jouerai demain.

- Demain, la salle ne sera pas moins pleine tu sais. Le temps ne fait pas disparaître d'élèves à Poudlard! Et on n'a qu'à aller ailleurs, tu pourrais me la jouer… je monte chercher ta guitare.

Et elle se releva, mais il se leva également et lui bloqua le chemin.

- Demain. Je monte me coucher, bonne nuit.

- Hey attends! Je…

Trop tard, il avait déjà gravit l'escalier du dortoir. 'C'est ça, bonne nuit.'


End file.
